Prelude to Madness
by GBladeLeo
Summary: Vincent, Lucreccia, Gast, and Hojos adventure to the town of Niblheim where the disaster in FFVII starts


The Following is the prelude to the horrors in FFIIV  
  
Vincent finished tying his shoe and looked up. The other two scientists he shared a room with in the village of Kalm were still asleep. The Shin Ra gaurd was fast asleep at his post and falling behind his duties of alerting the three while they slept through the night. The final peice of Vincint Valentines uniform was not complete without his trusty peacmaker in his shoulder holster. He opened the bedside drawer and picked up his arm, spun it around on his finger, grasp the but of the gun and put it in the holster. Hojo had always admired the way Vincent held and used his weapon. Though the gun had slots for materia and a double growth rate, Vincent refused to put any materia in it other than Pre-emptive and HP plus. Unlike his counterpart Turk, Tseng, Vincent didn't like the concept of using materia other than what he was asked to equip. He relied more on his eyes and his steady hand than his supply of MP to make short work of an enemy.  
  
Slowly creeping down the staires Vincent decided to grab a cup of coffee and take a stroll around kalm to find a place to watch the sun come up. For such a deep and dark person, he did love to watch the sun rise and fall. This morning was like every other morning to him, he never missed a sunrise or set. As he sipped the coffee, Vin heard footsteps come up the stairs of the Kalm clocktower. The steps weren't loud and clumsy like a man but graceful like a woman. "I knew I would find you here." Said a voice from behind. "Good morning Lucrecia." Vincent replied. Lucrecia was hardly awake and was wearing a bath robe over her pajimas. Vin was wearing his Turks issued blue suit with black tie and shoes. On the side of the perfectionist, he never let a detail slip his eye when it came to putting on his uniform. The creases were just right with his shoulders and legs. The tie was in a perfect windsor knot and the laces of his shoes were aligned directly with the tounge of his shoes. Its not that he enjoyed wearing the uniform, he simply beleived that if something is going to be done, it should be done perfectly and right the first time. However, when it came to dealing with women, he was up a river without a paddle. Despite his orders to accompany and gaurd the three scientists, Gast, Hojo and Lucreccia, he made a mental appoint to gaurd her at all costs. With nothing to say to her, Vin simply went back to sipping his coffee and watching the sun rise. Once it had risen, he went back downstairs of the clocktower and waited outside of the inn patiently. At around 9:30 A.M. Vincent had been up for nearly two hours and spent an hour and a half waiting for the room gaurd and the two good doctors.   
  
Once every thing was packed into the shinra truck, they procceded to the "Mythril Mines." These mines were surrounded by a mountain strait and a marsh in front of the entrance. This marsh was gaurded by a large "cobra" looking snake called, Midgar Zolom. This snake was estimated to be 30 ft. tall and had enough kills to fill three standard size trophy rooms with the bones of its victims. Without listening to warning of the three good doctors he took a few steps onto the marsh and waited for the snake. Vin didn't know wether to be afraid or ecstatic. On the dark side of him lurked a spirit that thirsted for battle. A spirit that gave him a high whenever Vin put himself in a dangerous situation.  
  
As the snake arose out of the marsh, Vincint readied his firearm and took precise steady aim. Before he could get a shot off, Hojo threw him to materia. One blue, one green. "What the hell are these?" asked Vin. "Just equip them in the linking slot in your gun and then fire," replied Hojo. "I hate using materia! You Know I do!," screamed Vincent. "Do it just this once. Then give them back. We don't have time to diddle around!" Yelled Hojo. "Fine, fine I'll do it, but just this once." Replied Vin. Only using one shot to the head, the Zolom fell lifelessly to the ground. "I feel incredibly dissatisfied." Vincent thought to himself. He walked over to the ground and as he did, he removed the materia and put them in Hojo's hands without a word. Gast and Luccrecia looked at Hojo with disgust and followed Vin's suit and borded the truck. Hojo laughed to him self and borded the truck with a devishly looking smile on his face. 


End file.
